Howie
was a contestant on Season 4 and Season 30 - Winners vs. Losers. Howie is best-known for his eagerness to play a villainous game. In 4'', his tribe caught on to this quickly and he became the first boot. He returned for ''Winners vs. Losers seeking redemption, masterminding his alliance to a dominating post-merge majority before turning on one of his own allies caused his remaining alliance to move against him. In total, Howie has spent 38 days playing the game and has received eighteen votes cast against him. ''Season 4'' Howie was placed on the Hundo tribe, where he united the other men - Iggy and Samuel - against the united women, targeting Blake. Meanwhile, the women viewed Howie as untrustworthy and villainous, and decided to target him. After losing the first immunity challenge and looking like the vote would end in a tie, Samuel betrayed the men and sided with the women, blindsiding Howie in a 4-2 vote. ''Season 30 - Winners vs. Losers'' Howie would later return to the game as one of ten notable first boots. He set to work quick and formed a tight alliance with Brock, Laramie, and Monica, which extended to include Jaclyn and Will to ensure a majority. After losing the first immunity challenge, the alliance targeted Animal as an inconspicuous vote that wouldn't draw attention; they were successful, and Animal was voted out 8-2. Losers would win the next immunity challenge but lose the following one, and tribe leader Shay targeted the alliance upon discovering its existence. He tried to stir the pot but failed, and the alliance voted him out 6-3. Losing a second immunity challenge consecutively, Will decided to flip on the alliance; he gathered outsiders Penelope and Violet to target Howie, intending for Brock and Jaclyn to flip with him. Howie found the Hidden Immunity Idol and revealed it to his core alliance; after this, Brock's loyalty to Howie and Jaclyn's to her alliance led Will to be voted out 4-3-1. Losers would win the next immunity challenge but lost the following one, and having outlived her usefulness, Jaclyn was voted out. Losers would go on to win three consecutive immunity challenges before losing again, and voted Violet out unanimously, Howie's alliance having controlled every vote of the tribe. Merging on Day 24, Losers stuck together and were approached by Benjamin, Erika, and Jason to target Samantha; their plan failed, as Samantha played a Hidden Immunity Idol, and Erika was voted out 2-0. Losers remained in power once again, sway votes between voting out a physical winner or a strategic winner; they decided to take out Jason, the remaining winners in a minority and unable to stop them. Benjamin and Summer, while snooping through Howie's bag, discovered his Hidden Immunity Idol and controversially assumed ownership of it; Losers, with Samantha, had intended to target Summer, but after she won Individual Immunity, the target shifted to Benjamin, who played Howie's Idol and allowed Monica to be voted out 2-0. The remaining winners regrouped and discussed with the first boots about taking out one of their own; Howie, deciding that now was the time to flip against his alliance, took Laramie with him, and the two voted with the winners to blindside Brock 5-2. However, this move came back to bite Howie immediately; having sacrificed his numbers, the winners were able to convince the other remaining first boots to blindside Howie unanimously on Day 35, and he became the fifth jury member. Howie ultimately voted for Laramie to win the game; she finished as runner-up. Trivia *Howie was the first male first boot. *Howie is the only contestant to have his Hidden Immunity Idol stolen by another contestant. **After Benjamin and Summer looted the Idol from his bag, a new rule was put into play where Idols counted as personal property and could not be taken from its original finder. This rule does not apply to communal Idols, as was the case in Season 36 - Revenge and Season 39 - Fans vs. Favorites 3. Category:Male Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Hundo Tribe Category:18th Place Category:Day 3 Category:Pre-Merge Category:Pre-Jury Category:Contestants Category:First Boot Category:Winners vs. Losers Contestants Category:Losers Tribe Category:Chance Tribe Category:6th Place Category:Day 35 Category:Winners vs. Losers Jury Category:Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Holders